


Before We Become Four

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first section is from Iris' POV and then the second section is from Barry's POV.<br/>*<br/>"I feel so guilty knowing that I'm the reason for so much of the pain she's been experiencing. It's the part of me in them that's doing this to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Become Four

My eyes are closed but I'm not asleep. It's so hard to sleep these days, even though I'm utterly exhausted. A superhero, my superhero, is snoring loudly in his slumber. I envy his ability to sleep so soundly, no matter what crazy things are going on around us. 

The main reason it's so hard to sleep these days is that they're always awake, kicking & squirming. No doubt fighting each other already. They never seem to tire. 

"Can you guys keep it down in there? Just for a few hours...please? Mommy is so very, very tired." I plead with the tiny beings inside of me. They should be making their arrival any day now. As hard as the last few months have been on my body, it's going to feel so weird not having them with me all the time anymore. Being able to feel their every move. Two other heartbeats echoing inside my mess of flesh and bones. They've become such a part of me, even though my body did everything in its power to make them not feel welcome. 

The morning sickness was amplified, because of the fact that I'm not a meta human but am carrying two babies who are half meta. They need so much from me, all the time. I've been stuck at home the last 3 months because of how demanding this pregnancy has been on my body. I feel like such a failure at times, too weak to provide my babies with the warm and nourishing home they need to thrive and grow. Caitlin & Cisco worked together to make me these special pills to help keep my body properly fueled. Much like what Barry takes sometimes so that he doesn't pass out from all the running he does. I'd be sitting at a table eating all day everyday if it wasn't for them. 

I cry a lot. I don't like feeling useless and I'm trapped in this house day in and day out. At first I tried to keep working when I was home, gathering as much info as I could from behind a computer. But even that has been taken from me in this last month or so. I have nothing to give anymore. But even with all that, the thought of letting them go is more debilitating than anything. As miserable as I feel, it's also the best I've ever felt. I feel so lucky. The story of our love is coursing through the veins of these two little beings. Part of me and part of him. Two perfect little, energy sucking angels.

OUCH. 

I've been experiencing some Braxton Hicks the last few weeks, but this feels different. This feels more intense, like two prisoners are dueling inside of me demanding to be set free. Maybe if I get up and walk a bit it will help. I remove the covers off my swollen belly and stand shakily on my swollen feet. Everything is swollen at this point. I take a few steps and then shriek and fall to my knees. This is definitely it. I feel the weakest I've ever felt. I barely have the energy to call to him but I somehow manage it. 

"BARRY! Babe please wake up!!"

He shoots up and I'm in his arms being gently carried back to our bed before I can think my next thought. 

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Bear. I think this is it. I think our babies are coming."

I see tears swelling up in his eyes and he smiles wide. His smile quickly turns into something else and I realize I'm holding onto his hand with the strength of a million warriors. Where did I get the energy for that? Another contraction is hitting me and I feel so lightheaded. 

"Hospital. Now!" Is all I can say and then my world turns black. 

*****************

She's with me one moment and then gone the next. She must've passed out. The pain of what's going on inside of her mixed with the pure exhaustion of the last 9 months must've proven too much. My poor Iris. I feel so useless. 

We were blessed to find an OBGYN, who had been affected by the particle accelerator, and wouldn't be freaked out by all the weird things we were to face in this pregnancy. We knew it would be tricky and far too complicated for any regular doctor. Luckily Dr. Shay had proven to be trustworthy, willing and more than capable to properly care for the three of them. He worked with Caitlin at first, as she was able to fill him in on some of what she's faced when caring for me. 

I change us both quickly and grab the bags Iris had packed last week before whooshing us to the hospital. I realize I should've thought this through before running at high speeds with my very pregnant and very unconscious wife, but I panicked. 

Everything is kind of a blur after we get to the hospital. Thankfully Dr. Shay is there when I arrive with Iris. She's quickly taken away from me after I've answered their many questions. I stand there alone in the hallway and I'm not sure what to do. What does it mean that she passed out? I feel so guilty knowing that I'm the reason for so much of the pain she's been experiencing. It's the part of me in them that's doing this to her. 

"Barry!" I hear a familiar voice calling out to me. I look up to see Joe running towards me, Wally is not far behind him. I forgot that I'd called them quickly before running here. I see their faces lose some of their color once they catch up to me. I realize it must be the look of terror and sadness in my own face that has them so worried. 

"What's going on?" Joe says. 

I rub my hand on the back of my head, something Iris tells me I always do when I'm nervous. 

"I...I don't really know. They just took her away...I don't know anything." 

I feel so numb. Joe wraps his arms around me and I hear him telling me that everything is going to be ok and how Iris is the strongest person out of any of us. Of course I know all these things but I'm still scared out of my mind. What if it's all too much for her body? What if something terrible happens to her in there? The thought of having to live without her...

I feel the world around me going out of focus and then I hear Dr. Shay call to me. 

"Barry? She's awake and she's stable. Would you like to see her?"

I don't care that there are people around, I'm by her side in a flash. She's just laying there looking straight ahead at the wall. She's eerily still. Probably the most still I've seen her since she found out she was pregnant. 

"Iris, hey. How are you feeling?" I reach out to hold her hand. 

I see a single tear fall from her eye and my heart sinks. 

"I can't feel them Barry. They're so still. They're never this still. I think something's wrong." 

She covers her face with her hand and sobs, each tear taking with it what little energy she has left. I look up at Dr. Shay. His expression is hard to read. 

"Well, you ran tests right? They're ok aren't they?" I say, sounding less hopeful than I want to. 

"Honestly, this is all new territory...for all of us. They are definitely experiencing some stress but they are ok. Their heartbeats are a bit slower than what we've seen but still faster than average, and she's right in saying that they're very still. I think the little buggers have finally tired themselves out and are resting. I like to think of it as the calm before the storm."

The short, gray haired man giggles a bit before turning more serious. He takes Iris' hand in his. 

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be ok. I know this is scary and new and I wish I could give you definitive answers but we don't know for sure what's normal in this situation. One thing I do know for sure is that you are in labor and you're about 6 centimeters dilated. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your babies arrive in the safest and fastest, no pun intended, manor possible."

She smiles softly and there's a glow about her again. That unmistakable glow all mothers have before they bring new life into the world. 

"I need you to try and get some rest before these contractions come back in full swing. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She nods at him and thanks him for making her feel better. I exchange a quiet thank you with him before he heads out the door and leaves us alone. 

She lets out a breath and I can see some of the tension leaving her body as she closes her eyes. 

"I am so proud of you, Iris. You know that right?"

She looks at me, confused. 

"Proud of me? What, for throwing up for hours everyday? Or for constantly being irritable? Proud of me for being too weak when my babies needed me the most? I hate that I couldn't be stronger for them Barry."

"Stop. Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. You've given up everything for these babies. Everything. There is no one in this world who is stronger than you. I've watched you for 9 months do anything and everything that you can to keep them healthy and growing, no matter how it makes you feel. You are the most selfless, beautiful and capable woman I know and these two are so lucky to have had you as their home for 9 months. You're an amazing mother Iris. You wanna know what I think?"

She raises her eyebrows at me and I can see a small glimmer of a smile. 

"I think they know how hard this has been for you and they're doing something for you for once. Them being quiet and still right now is their little parting gift for you. A moment when you can just be and they can just be and you can enjoy these last few hours together, just the three of you."

That makes her cry again a bit and I feel guilty for making her use more energy. She turns her attention to her stomach and jumps a little. 

"They just moved. I can feel them again...but it's different. It's gentle. I think you're right, maybe they're finally embracing their tiny shared space instead of fighting over it." 

She laughs for the first time in weeks. I place my hand on her belly and share in her laughter. 

"Are you ready for this?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" She yawns as her eyes close. "Thanks Barry, I love you so much. I love that we've created something tangible together. I'm so excited to meet these strange invaders who've been locked inside of me."

"Little trouble makers," I say as I lean in to kiss her. 

I pull up a chair to sit beside her as she finally falls asleep. 

"I'm excited too." I whisper.  
"I love you Iris West-Allen, more than you could ever know. Thanks for taking such great care of our babies."

I take a minute to reflect and appreciate the last few moments I have with her before we become four.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being much longer than I anticipated!! The idea sparked in me this morning and I just kind of ran with it. I'm going to try and write at least one or two more chapters for this. I'd love to create an image of what those first few days at home with the twins would be like. Hectic I'm sure haha! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
